Religion
by Emi-Zirconia
Summary: Rose wonders about how people who have been unplugged can still believe in God.


**Author's Notes** – This is one _old _story that I wrote several months ago and just recently pulled out of my hard drive. It came from this idea I had and isn't quite what I wanted but its okay. 

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the set or the idea of being unplugged or God or anything close to that. But I do own Rose and Calouste and my ideas. So kindly do not steal them. For if you do, I shall sic some horrid, rabid sentinel on you. 

**Thanks Go To** – Ally for beta-ing. At least I am pretty sure it was Ally. If not, tell me? But I think it was her. Like I said, this thing is old. 

"I wonder how they do it?" wondered a young soldier as she saw people worshipping in the temple. "How can they continue believing in God after everything that has happened to humanity?"

"There are many answers to that question" came a gentle voice from behind her.

Startled, the young girl turned around to see an elderly man behind her. "I didn't realize I had spoken aloud. I'm sorry if I disturbed you"

"Of course not," the man said in that same tone as he approached her. "I'm Calouste. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Rose. I was just watching the people pray." She said uncertainly

"And wondering how they can still believe." Calouste finished matter-of-factly. "As I said, there are many reasons for that"

"Such as?" Rose asked, becoming intrigued

"Some of them believe because they need to know that there is something bigger than them, something taking care of them and their families. Some believe that God created the Matrix for a reason, to teach humans that they should not try to come too close to perfection."

"But why would God create the Matrix and allow so many people to die and suffer because of it?" Rose interrupted Calouste

"Why would God let the Holocaust to occur? Or even let the machines allow us to remember it?" he said calmly. "If God does exist then he has let a lot of things happen that were not for the direct benefit of humanity. Or at least, not that we can see as of now.

As I was saying, some believe because they have to think something is protecting their family in the matrix"

Rose interrupted him again "But what about the freeborns, those who have never been in the Matrix, those who have never faced an agent in all his horror, why would they need protection from it?"

"Ahh, you're a bit bitter about that aren't you?" Calouste said, with a hint of amusement. "Bitter that you are fighting for their freedom and they do nothing for you"

"Well, perhaps" Rose said defensively, not too happy at having her secret grudge found out. "All the soldiers work and fight and go through so much and the freeborns just have to endure the occasional sentinel attack. "

Calouste just looked at her, as if waiting for her to continue. 

Another thing, they've never had their entire life ripped away from them with the realization that everything they've ever known was a lie.  They've never known the fear that comes with hearing an Agent is coming for you. They've never had to watch friends and crew members die at the hands of merciless programs" 

"No, none of that has ever happened to them" Calouste said slowly. "But they have had friends and family die after not seeing them for months. Every time a sentinel alarm goes off they have to give up everything they know and run to a cave. Maybe their whole life hasn't been ripped away from them, but I'm sure some of them would want to have a chance at a different life if they could have it. 

For adolescents here, it is an extremely dull and tedious existence that most are unsatisfied with. Most of them dream of becoming operators, just to get a chance to leave here and get some adventure. And they all have to live every day with the fear that today is the day that news will come about the death of someone they cared about. But I digress. We were talking about faith"

"Yeah, and why freeborns still have it" she muttered, upset at how easily Calouste had put aside her arguments. 

"As I was saying, some believe because of the prophecy. They think that God gave the Oracle the prophecy – and all the paths she gives to the soldiers - and she was merely passing it on to us. Still others believe that God created the Oracle in a world of AI to lead us to the end of the war," Calouste said slightly annoyed at Rose's behavior

"I don't believe that God had anything to do with the Matrix and I doubt He even ever existed." Rose said emphatically. "If He was involved in it, He sure didn't do so much to help me out"

"You aren't the only one who had a hard life, almost everyone here _has_. Look around you Rose! Nothing here is perfect. Everyone has suffered in some degree. Yet some of them manage to retain their faith" Calouste snapped

"I'm sorry…"murmured Rose quietly, wondering what exactly had set off the old man

"No, it is I who should be sorry" Calouste said tiredly. "I should not have become so angry so quickly at such a young soldier. I have to go now.  I hope one day you will find the answers you're looking for." He seemed to want to say more but stopped himself.

Rose watched as he wandered off, seeming smaller and more broken then when she had seen him approach her. 

**A/N 2 – Now that you've read this, could you press the 'go' button and tell me what you think? Please? * tempts with oracle cookies***


End file.
